


Feel~Chan~Haru~~

by yuchanscrown



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), BIGSTAR (Band), UNB (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Grinding, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What Was I Thinking?, chan is feeldog’s baby, idk what to tag, im sorry this sucks, it’s basically smut y’all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuchanscrown/pseuds/yuchanscrown
Summary: Feel~~Chan~~Haru~~Everybody in UNB, even the fans know that Feeldog and Yuchan are so close to each other. Yuchan has always going in and out of Feeldog’s room to learn more about art, try composing and even just to hang out. However, nobody knows what really happens in the room.





	Feel~Chan~Haru~~

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to continue writing tomorrow but I saw Feeldog replying Chan's sleeping pictures to A.C.E official twitter and my FeelChan heart just decided to finish this lol so there may be mistakes here and there please forgive me. 
> 
> This is inspired by the fact that Feelchan were roommates in Singapore and I miss them. I'm done with this lol please don't be too hard on me, this is my first published smut >.< and i know it sucks lol comments and kudos are appreciated!! give me feedback and tell me what to improve, thanks for even reading this <3

Yuchan has been crushing on Feeldog for so long and he knows that the latter adores him too. He’s glad that he finally made it into the Top 9 with Feeldog and look forward to being closer to him. The first time Yuchan went into the room, the pair ended up making out while trying to compose songs. The second time Yuchan went into the room, he ended up giving head to the older guy while he’s painting a new art for his exhibition. Ever since then, Yuchan always goes in and out of the room just to have some cuddles and some “fun”.

 

However, they never had the “real thing” going on yet. This is because no one knows their relationship and just assumed that they are very close. Living in the dorm with 9 people made it harder for them to do that since—first, the wall is not sound-proof and they can’t risk it because they knew how loud Yuchan can be; second, Feeldog wants their first time to be really special and wants to take care of Yuchan real good.

 

It happened to be that the manager told them that they will be roommates in the hotel room in Singapore. They are so looking forward to their sweet time but they need to go on Vlive to update the fans about their arrival and go to practice for the next day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You’ve worked hard everyone. Now everyone can have some rest and we will practice again tomorrow”, Feeldog said to the other members. All of them walked together to the elevator and then one by one of the members reached their floor, and left Feeldog and Yuchan as their hotel room is on another floor.

 

As they’re alone now, Yuchan comes closer to the shorter guy and backhugs him while snuggling the crook of his neck. “ _Ahh hyung, I missed you so much_ ,” he said desperately. Feeldog is taken aback by the act of the younger and he said “ _Yuchan-ah, we can’t do this here_ ”. “ _No worries hyung, it’s only the two of us here_ ,” Yuchan said while moving his hand to his hyung’s crotch. Feeldog shivers under his baby’s touch and throws his head back giving him advantage to lick the leader’s neck. Yuchan can feel that his hyung is semi-hard now and turns him to kiss him sloppily. Feeldog returns the kiss while mumbling “ _I miss you too, baby_ ”.

 

“Ting!” The elevator gives a sign that they have reached their floor. They walk out of the elevator but still can’t keep their hands from each other as they are walking through the hallway. As they reached the door of their hotel room, the younger is getting desperate and keep palming his hyung’s crotch while the latter was searching for the room card. “ _Faster hyuuung, I want you so bad_ ”, he said. “Patience baby, I will be giving you a night you won’t forget”, Feeldog said as he inserted the room card.

 

As they entered the room, they keep making out while making their way to the couch in the hotel room. Feeldog sat on the couch and pulls the younger on his lap. His hands move to his ass and grabs it, making the younger gasps, “ _aah h-- hyung_ ”. He continues to suck on Yuchan’s tongue while kneading his ass. Yuchan then moves his mouth marking the neck, and the collarbone of the main dancer. Then, he lifts up Feeldog’s shirt and starts sucking up onto one of his perched nipple. “ _Fuck, Kang Yuchan_ ,” Feeldog hissed and Yuchan starts rocking on his lap slowly, while Feeldog tighten his grip on his hips. His breathing is turning uneven and his grinding is getting faster. Yuchan is happy to see how much of a mess he can make of his hyung. There’s a small flush of heat and a light pink color rising on his cheeks and his lips keeps on panting Yuchan’s name like it is some kind of a mantra. “ _ngghhh, Yuchan baby-- I will,, hmmm,,  come soon if you keep grinding,, and sucking on my nipple like that_ ,” he hardly utters the words due to the overwhelming feeling. “ _No hyung, I want you to cum in my mouth I want to swallow it all_ ,” the younger said while making eye contact with his hyung.

 

Hearing that, Feeldog lifted Yuchan off his lap, and the younger whines due to the loss of contact from the grinding. He took of his clothes, and then all of Yuchan’s clothes until they are both naked. He then proceeds to lie on the bed, and said “ _Come here baby, show me what that pretty mouth can do_ ”. Without hesitating, Yuchan positioned himself over his hyung and starts kissing him, all over his chest and stomach and marks them.

 

He then proceeds to spread his hyung’s legs and kisses the inner thighs which send shivers all over feeldog’s body. Without wasting any time, he stroked his hyung’s dick a few times before engulfing it all into his mouth. He rolls his tongue over and over the bundle of nerves and smiles internally when he tasted his hyung’s precum against his tongue. Feeldog lets out a loud moan as he felt his dick twitched inside the younger’s mouth.

 

“ _You taste so good, hyung_.” He mumbles bobbing his head up and down his hyung’s dick. “ _Fuck, your mouth is doing great baby_ ”, Feeldog said as he grabs a fistful of his baby’s hair in order to fuck his mouth. At the same time, Yuchan keeps sucking and slurping against his hyung’s dick which made him a grunting mess. “ _you really love my dick—baby boy_ ” Feeldog said. Yuchan hummed “ _Yes—hyung please keep fucking my mouth_ ”. As he said that, Feeldog started to move his hips up and down impatiently while keeping his hands of top of his baby boy’s head, delivering his horny thrusts. Yuchan looks up to his hyung and continues to suck and slurp his dick until the latter cannot hold himself any longer.

 

“ _You’re gonna make me cum — hyung’s going to cum, baby_ ” Feeldog grumbles and Yuchan bobs his head faster as Feeldog lets out a breathless scream and his head falling back against the pillows. His hands gripped the younger’s hair and pulled his face closer until he can feel that his dick touched the back of his baby’s throat. With another thrust, he spilled his seeds inside Yuchan’s mouth and Yuchan decides to suck him so hard and swallow every bits of his cum. “ _you taste so fucking good, hyung_ ”, Yuchan said as he popped out his hyung’s dick from his mouth.

 

“ _Holy shit, Kang Yuchan you are always so fucking amazing when you give head_ ”, he said as he gestures the younger to come on top of him and give him a kiss. He could taste his own cum as he kisses his baby. His hands travel down Yuchan’s body and starts kneading his ass. “ _Touch me hyung, I need it_ ”, Yuchan whines into their shared kiss as he slowly grinded down against his hyung’s bare thighs. “ _Yes baby, I’m gonna take care of you and make you feel really good_ ,” Feeldog said as he slowly caresses his baby’s ass and brought his fingers to lightly touch the entrance. As Yuchan has been needy and horny for so long, his hyung’s touch makes him shudders and he whimpers when Feeldog’s finger presses and rubs against his entrance. “ _Hmmm…aaahh—hyung please fuck me now_ ,” he whimpered.

 

Feeldog felt his dick twitched just by hearing Yuchan’s whimpers and suddenly he got hard again. However, he wanted to take care of Yuchan first as his baby has taken care of him just now. “ _Of course I’m gonna fuck you baby, but can I eat you out first?_ ”. He didn’t wait for Yuchan’s answer as he flipped their positions so that Yuchan is beneath him now. The younger jolted, and his breathing quickens as he realised that now his hyung is in control. Feeldog intertwined his fingers with his baby and brought them up above his head while kissing him so hungrily. He then proceeds to grab Yuchan’s thighs and spread them wide open. “ _Keep these open for me, okay baby?_ ” “ _yes, hyuuuuung—aaaah_ ” Yuchan’s voice is caught in his throat as he felt his hyung’s hands are spreading open his ass cheeks.

 

The first lick against his entrance made Yuchan arched his back as it felt so good. “ _Ahhh hyung….it feels so good…more hyung, more_ ” Feeldog continued to run his tongue flat over his baby’s hole, making the younger pushed his ass down against his face for more access. Yuchan gripped the bedsheet, writhing on the bed, as his hyung ate him out. He is gasping and moaning while clenching around Feeldog’s tongue a few times. Feeldog is hungrily eating him out, licking and slurping against his entrance, as if it was a full-course meal.

 

The sensation was too much, and Yuchan tried to escape from the pleasure but failing as the older tightly gripped his thighs and pulled him closer, pushing his face further into his ass, mercilessly eating him out. " _H—hyung, I’m gonna come_ " Yuchan is already a moaning mess, as he shudders to every lick and touch his hyung made. Looking at his baby who’s over the edge already now, Feeldog continues to thrust his tongue in and out of the hole until he felt Yuchan’s leg gripping his head as he had his orgasm. Yuchan dug his nails into the bedsheet as he arched his back and spurted his seeds all over his chest.

 

He felt too good, and he had no idea how someone could make him feel this way. And the fact that this all have just been foreplay makes him harder and hornier, because he knows that the real thing is coming soon. So soon. “ _Are you ready for this baby? I can’t wait to be inside your warm hole_ ” his hyung said as he stood up to take the lube from the drawer.

 

Yuchan whimpered at the comment, as he is still sensitive from the orgasm he had but he is excited to finally have the dick he worshipped to be inside his hole. His hyung is now pouring lube all over his fingers and then he felt a finger being pushed slowly into his entrance. He moaned at the contact and looked down at the man between his legs who has speed up his finger. Then, he felt the second finger pushed into him and the stretch made him gripped the bedsheet due to the overwhelming pleasure.

 

Feeldog proceeds to lick the younger’s belly button while adding the third finger. While he starts to scissor the hole to prepare him enough and said “ _I want to hear your moans baby, don’t hold them_ ”. The younger tried to say something but suddenly cut himself off with a loud, unapologetic moan after Feeldog’s fingers brushed over his prostate. “ _Yes baby, just like that, as expected our main vocal Kang Yuchan, even your moans sounded so beautiful_ ” He said, brushing his fingers over the sensitive bundle of nerves again. The younger was nearly sobbing from the pleasure, and the occasional brush of his hyung’s fingertips over his prostate almost brought him over the edge multiple times.

 

Feeldog pulled out his fingers once he felt that he has stretched him enough, making the younger whining for him. “ _Are you that needy baby_? _Just be patient, hyung will pleasure you_ ” he said as he positioned himself in front of his entrance. He grabbed the younger’s dick and stroked it a few times, smothering it with the lube left on his hands. The younger whimpers due to the oversensitivity which made him shudder. “ _I want to make you feel really good_ ”, the main dancer whispers into his ears as he spread his thighs wide and guided his member to the entrance. The younger’s breathe hitched as Feeldog slowly pushed in. As he felt every inch of the elder’s length fill him up, he throws his head back, the pleasure is too much. “How could someone make me feel this good, he is not even moving yet”, he thought to himself, sobbing while moaning his hyung’s name. Feeldog starts moving and Yuchan felt his length reaches deep inside of him, he is so full of the elder’s length and couldn’t focus on anything else besides the way Feeldog thrusts into him. The skin slapping sounds and the leaking precum makes everything wet and more erotic than it has been. The main dancer thrusts hard, wrecking every part of the younger’s nerves and with every hard thrust in, a wave of pleasure ran through him until he feels that he can’t take it anymore. “ _aahhhh—hyung—too good—more—ngghhh—more_ ” he pants heavily. The leader changed his position and angled himself just right to brush over his baby’s prostate. Yuchan’s legs tightened around the elder’s body, with his toes curling and back arching as Feeldog’s gripped his hips steady and fucked into him.

 

He grinded down against the younger, dragging out as many whimpers, whines and moans as he possibly could. “ _hmm--nggghh--h-hyung—I’m so close—p-please don’t stop_ ”. Yuchan’s orgasm slowly built up and he digs his nails into the leader’s shoulder as he moaned out his name. He clenched a lot more around the elder’s dick, making it hard for him to keep his steady pace. But the leader continued thrusting to make sure his baby will have a great orgasm. It only takes a few thrusts to have his baby let out a high-pitched moan as he had a spectacular climax. Strings of white liquid spurted into his stomach as Yuchan’s whole body is shook from the intense orgasm making his back arches into a seemingly impossible position. He is still riding his high when Feeldog continued to fuck into him, to reach his own climax which made the younger whimpered due to the oversensitivity and clenched around Feeldog’s dick harder.

 

“ _Ahhh—baby I’m cumming—hmmm—nggghhh_ ”, Feeldog came close to cumming as he felt Yuchan clenching hard around him, the feeling of his member being squeezed around the walls is driving him over the edge. He then quickly pulled out and attempted to pump himself to release, but Yuchan stops him and whines “ _I want you to cum inside me hyung_ ” and that turns him on so much that he’s really close to cumming. Yuchan took his hyung’s dick and insert it back into his puckered hole. “ _Fuck me and release inside me hyung, I want it_ ”, he said as he pulled his hyung into a kiss while scratching his back. Feeldog didn’t hesitate to fuck him hard and moaned Yuchan’s name out loud as he releases his load inside his baby. Both of them were moaning out loud as they ride out their highs.

 

After they recovered from their highs, Feeldog took out his dick from his baby’s hole. Feeldog's cum leaks out from Yuchan's hole as he whimpered due to the loss of contact. Feeldog really wants to give his baby a night he will always remember so he decided to take Yuchan’s dick into his hands for the last time tonight. Yuchan gasped as he is still sensitive and felt his hyung’s hands pumping his cock faster and faster. “ _Hyung—no—I—ahh_ ”. His body arches again as his whines and shrieks did not affect his hyung at all as he continues to pump his dick, forcing it to swell and pulsating. Feeldog fondles his balls and Yuchan turns into a moaning mess again.

 

The familiar heat pooling inside Yuchan’s stomach indicates that he’s close “ _H- Hyung—I’m—I’m close—_ ”. Hearing his baby’s panting hard, the elder fasten the pace while listening to his baby’s whimpers in enjoyment.

 

“ _A- ah! H- hyung_!” 

“ _I’m here, baby, cum for hyung_ ” 

 

Without any words being said, Yuchan’s dick spurts the sticky white substance, reaching his stomach. He breathes heavily as he watches his hyung playing around with his cum on the fingers. He’s panting into his personal spaces, still recovering from his third orgasm of the night.

 

Feeldog hovers above his baby and kisses him slowly, while Yuchan locked his hands around the elder’s neck. “ _You liked it, huh_?” Feeldog asked when their lips parted, noticing how much of a mess they have made tonight. Yuchan nodded, still in such a euphoric state that he couldn’t even bother with being shy or embarrassed about it. “ _You were so good… my baby is always so good…_ ” Feeldog mumbled as he left kisses on his baby’s cheeks and jaw. Yuchan blushed a bit at the complement remembering what they just did tonight but he really loves how the warmth of their bodies pressed against each other and how fucked out he felt.

 

“ _Now I have to clean us up and we can finally sleep_ ” Feeldog said as he uses a wet towel to clean his baby. He cleans him thoroughly and finally lies on the bed beside his baby. “ _Do you think you can go to practice tomorrow, baby?_ ” Feeldog asks while looking so worried at his baby. “ _Of course I have to, hyung, don’t worry I’m a strong boy_ ”, he smiles cheekily. Feeldog wraps his baby into his arms and said “ _If you feel like you cannot, just tell me so that I can make some excuse to manager hyung to let you rest a little more_ ”. He kissed Yuchan’s forehead as he whispered “ _Baby, I love you so much, so fucking much_ ” “ _I love you too, hyung, thank you for tonight, thank you for making me feel loved_ ”, the younger said as he snuggles onto his hyung’s neck.

 

Before they drifted off to dreamland, Yuchan pecks his hyungs lips and said _“Today, too” “Feel~~” “Chan~~” “Haru~~”_ Feeldog replied as he cuddles his baby closer.

 

[END]


End file.
